A Team of Giants
Giant Armored machines combine with powerful magic casters, the team of giants are ready to strike *Task Objective - Defeat: Shaman*6, Archangel*3, Iron Wheel*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 6150 Gold, 1230 Crystals, 1000 Exp, 6 Knight ---------------------------------- Level 24 - No Hero Casualties: '''None Priest Level 4, Archangel Level 1 ---------------------------------- '''Level 21 Succubus, Unicorn gear, Footman's Spirit, Archer's Spirit, Holy Light Casualties: 4 Priests. The reason this works is that the Iron Wheels can't attack right away because they're out of range. The Priests can stay alive until the end because the splash damage from the Archangels only hit the first two Priests for 8 hit points a pop which can easily be healed by the Priests behind them. Holy Light is necessary for keeping the Succubus alive at the beginning. The spirit troops can easily defeat the bottom two rows by themselves, and the top four rows are blocked and defeated by the Succubus (though it takes a long time for her to kill everyone). To make things go slightly faster, consider putting an Iron Wheel behind the Priests, but it's really not necessary. -- Solution (not a great one - but i won) Man I hate iron wheels with shamans behind them! If you attempt to use a standard hero at the front and priests behind? priests die in a flash, then hero shortly afterwards! (currently Lvl18) Above works but you'll lose everything apart from the wolf riders and shamans. Certainly hard, you need the mages to hammer the cyborgs, wolf riders for the angels, but mages gets a hammering from the iron wheels, hard to think what you can do to not lose most of the front line @ level 18...billhill --- I tried to reduce casualties and used the formation below. However, the result is the same as above. You'll lose everything apart from the wolf riders and shamans. Therefore, Do not try again. You will lose all knights, priests, mages and hero. --- *I wanted to minimize the lose of "high value" troops and used (left to right) a row of Shaman, Wolf Riders, then Mages and a Row of Archers and finally a row of Ninja's and left the first row empty; lost all the ninja's, archers and mages.* Level 16 as follow...(a lot of defeats but it got me there) 6 x Mage, 8 x Knight, 1 x Wolf, 8 x Troll Wolf Wolf Knight Knight Mage Knight Knight Wolf Wolf Knight Knight Mage Knight Knight Wolf Wolf Troll Troll Mage Knight Knight Wolf Wolf Troll Troll Mage Knight Knight Wolf Wolf Troll Troll Mage Knight Knight Wolf Wolf Troll Troll Mage Knight Knight confirmed. Lost everyone except 5 wolfriders. No casualities is impossible! --- (Behemoth lv16 with holy light) Casualties: 3 Mage, 2 Priest, Hero, 8 Footman (CONFIRMED, but I lost all 6 Mages) -- for Succubus Lost: 6 Mages, 6 trolls and 12 footmans --- For Behemouth Level 21 ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- | | | | | | | |} Won, but lost all but 3 wolf riders...absolute massacre! Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire